Kingdom Hearts
by DriveRed
Summary: When Hannah is kidnapped by the Heartless, James and Brandon must find her, and stop the Heartless. Using their keyblades, and with the help of their friends, will they succeed or fail?


KINGDOM HEARTS (Please note I do not own Kingdom Hearts)

It was a sunny day on the world known as Earth, where three teenagers were enjoying each others company. "Come on Hannah, we don't have all day!" a boy joked around. He stood 5'11, and was 18 years old. He had dark blonde hair, and was very muscular. His name was James. He looked at a girl, who stood 5'3, slim build, and was 17 years old. She had long red hair, and had a smile who could melt your heart. Her name was Hannah. The two had a mutual feeling of romantic interest in each other, but neither said anything to each other.

Finally joining them was Brandon, James younger brother by a year. He was 17, and was 5'9, and somewhat muscular. He had brown hair, and was also James's best friend. "So are we going to the beach or what?" Brandon asked.

"Well if you could wait a moment." James said. If it was one thing about his brother that irritated him, it was his impatience and quick temper.

"Sorry guys. Had to finish packing." Hannah said to the guys once she approached. The three were going camping at the beach. The boys laughed.

"Not a problem. Let's get going. It's almost dark." James said. The trio got into James's jeep, and headed for the beach. None of them seeing a small black creature with antennae, and yellow eyes appear from the shadow of where they once stood. It looked at them leave, and quickly disappeared.

On a ship in the sky, and pirate was talking to a woman in a long black dress, and had horns on her head. "Tell me Hook, have we found the Princess of Heart yet?" the woman asked the pirate, who was none other than the pirate Captain James Hook.

"Yes Maleficent. One of the Heartless spotted her leaving towards a beach with two boys. We will have her by sun down." Hook replied.

"Good. Soon, Kingdom Hearts will be ours." Maleficent said. A large swarm of the black creatures appeared before her. "Go down and take care of those two boys. We will grab the Princess." The creatures vanished, and a small smile appeared on Maleficent's face.

Elsewhere on another world, a group of four stood in a library, and seemed to be holding a meeting; a large mouse, two ducks, and a dog like man. "Garsh Queen Minnie, are you sure that's what King Mickey wanted?" the dog like man asked the mouse. Quieen Minnie nodded.

"Yes Goofy. In his note, he stated that he wanted you and Donald to go to Traverse Town, and meet up with Leon, and try and find the key bearer." was Minnie's reply. One of the ducks, wearing wizards clothes, stepped forward.

"We won't let you, or the King down. Come on Goofy, we have a key bearer to find." said the duck. Goofy nodded.

"You got it Donald." The two began to head out of the room, when the other duck stopped them.

"Be careful Donald." was all she said, before giving him a peck on the cheek. Donald blushed, and then exited the room. The two heard another voice and looked down, and saw a cricket running at them.

"Wait for me fellas!" it cried. Goofy cocked his head.

"What'cha doin' Jiminy?" Goofy asked. Jiminy jumped on Goofy's shoulder.

"I'm coming along to chronicle our adventure. This will be the biggest adventure at any of us have ever been on, and it would be nice to look back on in years to come, and to show the King and everyone what we went through." was Jiminy's reply.

"Garsh, alright. Let's get a move on then." Goofy answered. The three went down several flights of stairs. "So any idea what is going on and why we need to find this key bearer?" Goofy asked.

"Yes actually. I heard the King talking about it before he left. Apparently, worlds are vanishing, and all I heard was that a key bearer would help stop all the trouble." Jiminy said.

"If worlds are vanishing, that's really bad." Donald agreed. The three then made it into a hanger where there were two chipmunks. "Alright Chip and Dale, do you two have the Gummi Ship ready?" Donald asked.

"Yes sir! It is all ready to go." the two replied.. Donald and Goofy got into the ship, with Goofy getting into the pilots seat. "Goofy, what are you doing?" Donald asked irritably.

"As the Kings Royal Captain. I should be the one piloting." Goofy responded.

"Just don't get us killed." Donald said, taking his seat. Thy then locked themselves into the seat, and took off from the hanger, leaving their world.

Back on Earth, James, Brandon, and Hannah were enjoying their camping trip. The tents had been set up, food had been gathered, and a camp fire was going. The trip was a success, and James did have one thing in mind to do on this trip; ask Hannah to be his girlfriend. Brandon had gone to go get firewood, leaving Hannah and James some time alone. "Hey Hannah, can I ask you something?" James began, knowing the timing was right.

"Sure. What's up?" Hannah responded.

James began to get nervous. 'Well I wanted to ask you something." he said. Hannah laughed.

"Yeah you just mentioned that. Come on, spit it out." she encouraged.

"We I would like to know." he began. He then noticed a large ship in the sky. "What the hell is that thing?" Hannah turned around and saw the ship. It landed on the beach, and a pirate and a woman with horns on her head came out of the ship.

"Hello Princess of Heart." the witch said.

"Who are you?" James asked, getting in front of Hannah.

"That is none of your concern boy. Now, hand over the Princess, and you will be spared." the pirate said. By this time Brandon had come back from collecting firewood, and he ran over to James and Hannah.

"Not on your life pirate boy." Brandon said, his temper starting to quickly get a hold of him. The pirate gave Brandon a death glare.

"You dare insult Captain James Hook?" he asked. Hook pulled out his sword, but the witch stopped him.

"Now now Hook, let the Heartless take care of these two while we grab the Princess." the witch said.

"Yes Maleficent." Hook agreed. Suddenly, small black creatures appeared from the ground, and charged at the boys. Hannah got knocked out of the way by a Heartless, and then was grabbed by Hook.

"Let me go you creep!" Hannah shouted. Hook just laughed as he dragged her to the ship.

"Hannah!" James called out. It was then two lights appeared, one in James hand, and one in Brandon's hand. The light flashed brightly, and caught the attention of Hook, and Maleficent as well. Once the light stopped. James and Brandon held two key like swords in their hands. James was silver key with a gold hilt, and a blue rain guard. A key chain was attached to it, and the key chain was a mouse head token. Brandon had a gray key with five different shaped teeth. It had a black handle and a dull gold guard. A key chain was attached to it as well, and the token was a green gem with two sliver feathers spiraling around it.

Maleficent quickly regained herself. "Keyblades?" she asked herself.

"Keyblades?" James asked. A Heartless then jumped at him, and the battle between James, Brandon and the Heartless was back on. Hook, and Maleficent dragged Hannah on to the ship, and the ship took off. "NO! Bring her back here!" James called out.

"That's not gonna do you any good bro. We have to take these ugly ass things down!" Brandon called to his brother. The Heartless then began to merge, forming a giant Heartless, that looked more human than anything. Brandon and James began fighting the giant creature with their Keyblades.

"This thing is beastly!" James called out.

"I know! What is it?" Brandon replied back.

"No idea, but it needs to be destroyed!" James roared. The two continuously attacked it, and withing minutes, the giant Heartless was destroyed. However, a giant, swirling black hole appeared underneath the boys. They fell through.

"James! What is this?" Brandon cried out.

"I don't know, but I don't think its a good thing." james responded. The two went into opposite directions, and James began to tear up. First he had lost his long time love interest, and now he was losing his brother too? All James knew was that he hit ground with a heavy thump, and everything went black.

**So where has Hook and Maleficent taken Hannah? Where have James and Brandon landed? All will be revealed in time.**

**Keyblades: James-Kingdom Key**

**Brandon-Wayward Wind**


End file.
